Brooms and Notes
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: Another cliche James/Lily story. Lily is the studious, guitar playing Head Girl. James the troublesome quidditch playing Head Boy. Can they make peace and... fall in love?
1. Letters and Guitars

**Disclaimer: I, OMG-Bananna, solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.**

I was lying on my bed, listening to music and looking at the ceiling during the early morning of my 17th birthday.

So when I heard a tapping noise coming from my window, I naturally jumped. Walking over to the window, I saw my best friend's, Hestia Jones, snowy owl looking at me with a letter tied to her leg.

"Hi Hëlë." I whispered when I opened my window, and she flew onto my arm, sticking her leg out so I could take the letter. Once I unrolled the letter, Hëlë looked at me and flew away, and I started to read.

Dear Lily,

Happy Birthday! I really wish that you were here in Spain with me, I will say, some of the guys here make Sirius look ugly! Gwenog is just as annoying as always, and I know that your thinking (no she isn't, she just wants her broom and bat back!) but it's not my fault she left them at home. But Happy Birthday! I bet that you will end up Head Girl this year, and don't you tell me otherwise, I would bet all of my makeup that you will. Don't let Petunia and Vermin get to you! Tell your Mum and Dad hi! And don't forget about Diell! Your present is included! Happy Birthday!

Your absolutely fantastically amazing best friend,

Hestia Jones

P.S. Gwenog says Happy Birthday as well, and included the Holyhead Harpies sticker.

I smiled, Hestia and Gwenog Jones were twin sisters, and just about as different as can be. Hestia was the bubbly, flirty, journalistic one, while Gwenog was the athletic, observant, quidditch obsessed tomboy. Yet they, along with Alice Prewett were my best friends.

Opening the package that came with Hestia's letter, I saw a bumper sticker that read Holyhead Harpies, with a matching pack of smaller ones, and from Hestia I assumed, a nice wand holster for my arm and a round sticker reading Spain. I smiled, my friends definitely knew me. Alice had given me my present before we left for summer break, she had gotten me a "I survived my sixth year at school with James Potter" sticker, and a Beatles poster.

Walking over to the closet, I took out my guitar, and stuck all of my new stickers on the case, placing a permanent sticking charm on them so they wouldn't fall off, making sure the James Potter one was the most visible. Checking the time, and seeing that it was now seven, I got up, and headed downstairs.

I headed to the kitchen, and made myself some toast, bringing my guitar and some blank sheet music with me. Using a spell Professor Flitwick showed me, I started to play a song I came up with in my head that morning, and the notes appeared on the paper beside me.

"That really nice Lily, when did you come up with it?" my mother asked from behind me, walking into the kitchen.

"This morning," I replied, continuing the song, "I couldn't sleep."

"Well happy birthday Lily, I'm going to get some tea." Mum said, and I jumped up.

"Let me get that Mum!" I said, jumping up and pulling out my wand.

"Ah, you can use magic now, can't you?" she said, while I poured water into the pot from my wand and made it heat up, adding in the tea bag, "Thanks honey. Just so you know, Petunia is having her fiancée over for dinner tonight, I tried to stop her, but you know how she gets, so let's not try to annoy him too much, okay?" she said, and I groaned, all of us other than Petunia hated Vermin, I mean Vernon, and Petunia knew full well that it was my birthday. But before I could reply, two owls flew in through the open kitchen window.

Jumping up, I retrieved the letters from the two of them, deciding to open the one bearing the Hogwarts crest first.

Dear Miss Evans,

I would like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. I hope that you will fulfill my expectations of you and would like to discuss your duties with you after the start of term feast.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster

Order of Merlin First Class

Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengemot

A small red and gold badge with the words Head Girl fell out of the letter, and I shrieked.

"I'm Head Girl!" I shouted, jumping up and down, and my mother grinned.

"Congratulations Lily! Bow how about you open your other letter?" she said, and I nodded, opening up said letter.

Dear Lily,

I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday, and suggest not going into the first carriage on the right in the front of the train on the First next month. I hope you have a very nice birthday, and am not going to push my luck by asking you out via letter.

Sending my love although I do not expect any in return,

James Potter

P.S.- A birthday present is enclosed.

P.P.S.- Happy Birthday Lily-Flower! If you somehow see Hestia say hi to her for me! -Sirius

I smiled, and opened up the small gift enclosed in the letter. Once I saw it I cracked up, it was an album put together by all of the Marauders, containing pictures of them (mainly James) when one of their pranks went bad. If you ask me, the best one was the one of James with mini-antlers from fourth year, when they managed to give the whole school ones for a few days.

"What's so funny Lily?" my father asked, walking into the kitchen.

"This." I responded, handing him the album.

And with that I started to eat my now cold toast.


	2. Birthday Dinner

Disclaimer: Congratulations to the people who think I own Harry Potter! You're stupid. Even more congratulations to the people who don't think I do! You're smart.

I stared at the letter in my hand, and the small badge that fell out of it.

_**I'm Head Boy, why didn't Remus get it? Is Lily Head Girl? I bet she is. Well, I should probably go tell Mum and Dad. They would want to know. Padfoot and Moony too.**_

"Mum!" I shouted when I got to the dining room where she was eating her breakfast.

"Yes dear? Is that your supply list for this year?" she asked, seeing the paper I was clenching in my hand.

"Mum, I'm Head Boy."

~O~O~O~

I looked over myself in the mirror again, fixing a few stray hairs with my wand before placing it in the wand holster on my right forearm, which luckily wasn't visible although I had a sleeveless shirt on, due to the charms placed on it.

"Lily, Vermin, oops, I mean Vernon and Petunia are here." Dad said from the doorway, and I turned around.

"Okay, Dad. Let's hope that dinner isn't too bad tonight." I said, knowing it wasn't going to happen. I truly didn't like my future brother-in-law.

"Hello Vernon, Tuney." I said when I made it downstairs. Unfortunately Vernon knew about magicalness, and shared Petunia's views on it, so all I got in return was a grunt.

"Okay, time for dinner!" Mum said, walking I from the dining room, obviously trying to ease tensions and keep a pleasant atmosphere up.

Dinner was wonderful until Vermin started talking. Mum had made a wonderful pork roast, along with salad and a nice French bread, along with a birthday cake for me for dessert.

"So what do you do for a living Vernon?" I asked, trying to create some conversation.

"I work with drills," he grunted, his many chins wobbling, "witch I can probably say is better than anyone in your world's jobs, particularly one you will ever get." I felt my blood boil. Not only did he insult me, but he insulted the whole wizarding world! Talk about adding insult to injury!

"Well considering I'm still in school, I obviously don't have a job yet. But I plan on becoming an Auror when I leave school, which is a job unlike your police men. And for your information, I have met someone who have went on to work on a dragon reservation, so you don't get killed when you go on vacation." Good 'ole Benjy.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about being killed on the job each day." Vernon sneered at me.

"Lily will you help me with dishes please?" Mum asked, and I jumped up.

"Let me do it." I said, and with a flick of my wrist to drip my wand from the holster to my hand and another flick to do the spells, the dishes flew over to the sink; and started to warm and put themselves away.

"I really wish I was a witch at times." Mum sighed, and I smiled.

"Well goodnight all, I'm heading up to bed. I'm beat." I said, not the least bit tired, walking up to my room, itching to write down and try out some new music I got for my birthday.

Yet when I got there, I looked around my room, looking for my blank music, and I noticed it.

A red rose and a lily in a vase, with the words "from James" written on the tag attached to it.


	3. Train Rides and Head Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I ended up saving the rose and lily. Mum showed me how to press them, so I put them in one of the blank slots in the back of the album/scrapbook I got from James. It was a really sweet gift. Even if it was from Potter. Hopefully he won't be an arrogant bullying toe rag this year after all.

I placed the scrapbook in the top of my trunk along with my book of blank music.

"And off to my last year of Hogwarts." I said to myself, trying to decide if Remus or Perry Slewyn got the title of Head Boy.

"Time to go Lily!" Mum called from downstairs. I grabbed my trunk, guitar case, and Diell's cage, and went downstairs.

~O~O~O~

When we arrived at the station, I took my mother's hand and helped her through the

barrier, bringing us onto the platform.

"Have a nice term honey!" she said, kissing me on the cheek, "I have to head down to the pre-school, afternoon classes start soon." she said, leaving. Mum worked at the local pre-school, and Dad at the local primary school, practically my whole family was made up of teachers.

"Hey Lily." Remus said, coming up from behind me.

"Hi Remus, did you get Head Boy?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Nah, but you'll be surprised who did, and I'm not telling you." he said, "Are you Head Girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't though." I said, still wondering who my counterpart was and how Remus knew.

"Well you will find out in a few I guess," Remus said thoughtfully, and then broke out into a grin, "plus you guys will have the Heads Dorm you will be grieved to reside in." I groaned, forgetting about the Heads Dorm, now I really wanted to know.

"Well I better go get on the train, I'm supposed to meet Alice, Hestia and Gwenog on the train. Bye."

"Bye Lily." Remus said while I walked away onto the scarlet steam engine.

"Lily! Your here!" Alice shrieked as I walked into the compartment, "Great job getting Head Girl!"

"Thanks Alice, but I have to go to the prefects and heads carriages, we have to do scheduling things and will be there most of the ride, I'll stop by later though." I responded, and they waved as I walked away bringing my stuff behind me.

"Need a hand Evans?" A familiar voice came from behind me, I didn't need to turn around to know it was James.

"Well if you don't mind carrying my pissed off owl, then yes." I said, and he reached out to take Diell, who hooted angrily at him, ruffling her small golden feathers.

"Sure thing Lily, but if you ask me, this thing is more snitch sized then owl

sized." he commented while we walked to the end of the train. That's when I noticed a small red and gold badge on his cheat with the words Head Boy on it.

"Wait. You're Head Boy!" I asked, wondering how senile Dumbledore was getting with his old age.

"Yep, I was wondering when you would notice." he said, almost lazily, and I had to smile.

When we got to the carriage labeled "Head Boy and Girl" we went in, an I sat down in one of the seats, and James sat down across from me.

_James is actually rather good looking, and he has nice eyes, hazel with flecks of gold and green in them, and his hair isn't as disheveled as I thought it was... Wait! Why am I thinking this? What is wrong with me!_

"Well we better go start the meeting." I said, and James nodded.

~O~O~O~

The meeting was long and boring. Basically Lily talked the whole time, and I gave a little speech, but not much.

Lily was looking as beautiful as always, and we were getting along better than we ever had before, which is good because we would be sharing the Heads Dorm.

When we got back to our compartment, I noticed the guitar case she had been carrying.

"So I'm guessing you play guitar?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." Looking closer at the stickers covering it, I saw multiple Holyhead Harpies stickers, her and Gwenog's favorite team, a few Beatles stickers, her favorite band, a Spain sticker, and was that an "I survived six years with James Potter sticker"?

"Lily, why is my name on that sticker?" I asked her, and she looked up from the sheet of paper she was writing on, smiling.

"Alice gave it to me as a birthday present." she said, going back to writing.

"What are you writing?" I asked, and she looked at me again.

"I am composing sheet music for my guitar." she said, and I looked at her, she could compose her own music? Impressive.

The train rise went on like this, me asking a question, her answering it, until we had to get changed and do our round.

Then it was time to get off the train.


	4. Questionings and a Metamorphagus

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter!**

When I got off the train with James, I saw Hestia looking at me in shock. I mean, considering we wanted to kill each other last year, it was definitely a major step forward that we were getting off the train together, laughing.

"Lily!" Gwenog shouted, and I waved goodbye to James, and walked over to my friends.

"Hey guys!" I said, and Hestia was still looking at me like I was an owl talking to her.

"What Hestia, I think that James has grown up a bit this summer." I snapped, and trying to stop the argument before it happened Alice spoke.

"Let's get a carriage, I'm hungry."

~O~O~O~

"Wow Prongs, you and Evans seemed to be getting along well on the train." Sirius told me as we were walking up to the castle.

"Hi Remus!" a pink haired Hufflepuff second year said as she walked by, and Remus seemed to be blushing.

"Hey Tonks." he replied, and Sirius looked over:

"Oh hey, favorite family member o' mine. What's up?" he said, and I saw Tonks roll her eyes.

"Just saying hi Sirius. And mom says hi also, and she wanted me to remind you not to piss off her sister." she said, and waved walking off.

"Well that was weird." Peter said as soon as Tonks was out of earshot, and I notice him rubbing his left forearm nervously, but I assumed that it was just a mosquito bite, I had gotten one earlier that day as well.

When we made it up to the hall, the only seats left were up in the section first years normally sat, or with Lily and her friends. Naturally we chose Lily.

~O~O~O~

Dinner was nice, it ended with the school song, and a warning against Voldemort.

"Lily, we have our new dorms this year." James said from behind me, and we started to head to where the Head's Dorm was.

"The password is F sharp." I said when we made it to the door to the dorm, and it swung open, revealing a room that was basically a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room, with two doors, one labeled 'Head Girl' and one labeled 'Head Boy'.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am going to bed." I said, and James nodded before saying something.

"Let me try something first." he said, and he opened up my door, and put his foot on the small set of stairs, climbing up a few. "I can do it!" he shouted, and walked back down. "Goodnight." he said, and I walked into my dorm.

My room was similar to my old one, other then the fact it only had one bed, and a closet.

As soon as I flopped down onto my bed (Which was even more comfortable than my old one, which I don't even know how is possible) I fell asleep, having odd dreams about James Potter.


	5. Thoughts and Scheduals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and the song is The Beatles' Penny Lane.**

**A/N: Tu es un ananana! If you can translate that from the French they Speak in Quebec then you can be a random character in the next chapter!**

_I was lying on my bed, listening to Peter and Sirius's snores, Frank was in the common room.

_**I can't like her. She's a second year for Godric's sake! I'm five years older than her! Plus she is Sirius' second cousin or something like that. He would kill me. And I am the one who is supposed to be able to help James with his feelings, and he can just vent, I can't have them. Then there's my furry little problem. That in itself makes it so I can't love her. But she's nice, and funny... But I wonder if he would care... No I can't think like that. It's not right.**_

~O~O~O~

I smiled, looking around my new dorm for being Head Boy. I got up, heading to the bathroom, where I showered, and put on my robes for the day, before hearing something coming from one of the closed doors in the room... Was that music?

I strode towards the door and opened it, to find Lily sitting on her bed playing her guitar and singing.

"...Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes

Four of fish and finger pies

In summer, meanwhile back

Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout

A pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray

And though she feels as if she's in a play

She is anyway

Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer

We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim

Then the fireman rushes in

From the pouring rain...

Very strange

Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes

There beneath the blue suburban skies

I sit, and meanwhile back

Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes

There beneath the blue suburban skies...

Penny Lane" she sang, and I smiled, I loved that song.

"You have a really nice voice Lily." I said, and she looked up, surprised to see me there, "we share a bathroom." I said and she nodded.

"Well I need to get dressed." she said, and I went down her steps into our common room, where I took out Quidditch through the Ages and continued read it.

~O~O~O~

When I finished my shower, I hadn't expected James to wait for me, but he did and I will say, I was grateful.

"We should get the rounds schedule organized tonight James." I said while we were walking to breakfast, and be nodded his head in agreement before he spoke.

"I say we just draw the names out of a hat. That will be... Interesting to say the least." he said, and I nodded grinning, this would be an interesting year indeed with James Potter as my counterpart.

~O~O~O~

"I hope to never vet that schedule again." I stated while I flopped down on the couch after class, James sitting down on next to me. I had double potions and I was paired up with Severus of all people for this potion, which was extremely skewed and tense to say the least. Then I ha DADA, and Professor Shacklebolt, although he is and Auror, definitely takes his job seriously, and class was tough. After lunch I had charms, which was okay, although I got an essay to write, but then I had Divination, and I think I almost died from the heat in that classroom. And Alice, who made me take the class in the first place didn't take it!

"Well we should do the schedule." James said, waking me from my trance. I summoned a hat from my room, and James wrote the names on slips of parchment, placing them in.

Eventually the pairs had been made. We had everything from best friends to enemy's, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to ex boyfriend and girlfriend, to the best friend of the opposite gender's boy/girlfriend you are jealous of. Poor Remus is paired up with Bellatrix black, and then James and I. Rounds this year will be interesting to say the least.

Eventually I concord out on the sofa, and the next morning I woke up in the same place, with my head on James' chest.

~O~O~O~

That night when I snuck back into bed from the meeting I think I almost woke up Frank. I still wonder at times how I haven't woken them up for the past year and a quarter I have been spying son them. And even worse, I don't feel guilty.


	6. Wedding Invatations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as the last time I checked I was a fourteen year old American girl.**

**A/N: I misspelled the last word in French in my last author's note, it mention to say: Tu es un ananas. Now can you guess that!**

**But onto the real author's note. I normally hate doing this but... I would really appreciate some reviews, I like to know what you guys think, plus they impure me and help me write faster! One of my stories, The Last Night at Hogwarts, plot line was completely changed by a review! See how powerful they are! Now on with the story!**

"First Hogsmeade weekend today!" Alice sang as we were sitting down for breakfast.

"Really Alice, I don't think I've heard you say that in the last... let's see... five seconds!" Gwenog snapped, she was clearly not a morning person. I meanwhile was listening to my Walkman (I had charmed it and my camera to run off of the magic in the air) drowsily, and I had to get a dress for Tuney's wedding, and a gift, it was the next day after all.

Suddenly an owl swooped down in front of me, I looked like Mrs. Snape's owl, and I took the scroll of paper, curious. Recognizing my mother's handwriting I smiled, she must have borrowed the owl to send the letter. I opened the sheet of paper and began to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you dear! I hope you year has been going well so far, and your father too, but I have a couple of things to tell you about the wedding tomorrow. First off, you need to be wearing our formal, not wizard of course._

Like I didn't know that.

_And Petunia also insists that you bring a date. _

I almost dropped the letter, but managed to continue reading.

_And make sure he wears proper muggle clothing, okay. _

_See you tomorrow,_

_Mum_

I groaned, and Hestia looked at me, so in response I held out the letter.

"Ooooh, who are you going to invite?" she asked, and I started to look around as James sat down next to me.

"Invite to what Lily?" he asked, and I looked at him, thinking hard.

"My sister's wedding, I have to bring a date according to my mother..." but then it dawned on me. The perfect person. "James, would you mind acting like a muggle tomorrow and going with me, you will miss tomorrow, but Professor Dumbledore said it's okay." I said, and James was looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked, and I nodded, as he broke out into a grin.

"Of course I will Lily, but I will need a muggle monkey suit, I only have wizard ones."

"Well we better get going to Hogsmeade then, I know a shop we can get you one in. Plus I need a dress, and we need a wedding gift. Oh god, this will be boring." I said, and I saw James grin when I grabbed his hand and led him out of the Hall to the Heads Dorms so we could get our stuff and go do our shopping.

~O~O~O~

That night I took out my magical notebook. They were a set, and Sirius had the other, the mirrors were still at home.

**Hey Padfoot.**

_**What's up Prongs?**_

**I still can't believe that I am going as Lily's date to he sister's wedding, and I am going to wear a muggle monkey suit.**

_**Well, maybe she will fall deeply in love with you at the wedding, then you can make out with the real one instead of only in your dreams!**_

**Geesh, you pervert. But I hope her parents aren't going to hate me, I mean II am coming as their daughter's date after all.**

_**They won't hate you Prongs, but I need my beauty sleep. So goodnight! **_

**Goodnight Sirius.**


	7. Toast

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, I do. – Yoda speak.**

**A/N: The song In this chapter is Lily by the Ministry of Magic. Obviously this has not come out at the time as it is inspired by the Harry Potter books, so I am pretending it has. I do not own this song either.**

"James! Get up!" Lily's voice shouted at me, as I was in the process of getting up, "Just wear normal muggle clothes, we will change at my parent's house." She said as I sat up, then I remembered, Petunia's wedding, my first 'date' with Lily, although neither of us really considered it as one. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt I got from Remus, saying 'I believe in Magic!' on the front, and a magician's wand shooting out gold sparks on the back. Just an ordinary muggle shirt, which only will be amusing if you know the meaning behind it, hopefully Petunia won't find fault in it.

As I walked downstairs, I saw Lily, who was in the process of shrinking our dress clothes so they would be easy to carry to the wedding, and she looked up when I closed my door.

"Good, you're ready. We need to go to Hogsmeade so we can apparate there, let's go."

~O~O~O~

When we arrived in my parent's back garden, I could feel James stiffen beside me, nervous.

"Lily dear! You're here!" I heard my mother shout from inside, "And who is this?" she said, looking at James.

"This is my friend James from school Mum," I said, and he reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Good morning, Mrs. Evans." He said and she smiled at him.

"Call me Helen dear," she said, and as she walked away, I could hear her saying something to herself, "She sure does look like Charlus, I wonder how he is doing, I haven't seen him since primary school."

"Well we better head inside James," I said, and I lead him inside, "let's get something to eat, I haven't eaten anything all day myself." I said, walking over to the fridge.

"What's this?" he asked me while I was getting out some bread for toast, I turned around, to see himself looking at the toaster.

"That's the toaster James, it's what muggles use to make toast." I laughed at the look of total awe on his face, "watch," I said, sticking four pieces of bread inside, and pushing down the lever. A few minutes later, the toaster popped, and the toast appeared, and while James was still looking at it in shock, I took out the toast and put it on two plates.

"How does it work?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Don't know, I've never questioned it." I said, while buttering my toast, about to eat it.

"Well I guess you do see something new every day." He said, and I laughed at his obsession with a freaking toaster.

"Well I guess I know what I'm getting you for Christmas."

~O~O~O~

"Finally, food." I said, and Lily nodded in agreement. The ceremony had been long and boring, I definitely preferred going to wizarding ones. The food had just arrived, and the newly wedded couple began dancing. After the song was over more people began dancing and I stood up, offering Lily my hand.

"Care to dance?" I asked Lily, who looked at me.

"Sure, personally I like this song." she said, and I silently agreed, if you ask me,

the song really did reflect our relationship in multiple ways.

As we started to dance, I started to listen to the lyrics.

You are still my strongest memory

Whenever I close my eyes I see you clearly

Everytime my heart just skips a beat

Whenever you say my name I need you with me

I am so nervous, I've thought for ages what to say

It doesn't matter anyway

You are so ruthless. let me pursue it

You come around and I fall in love.

I knew straight away

On that day

I knew straight away (away, away)

You are still my strongest memory

Whenever I close my eyes I see you clearly

Everytime my heart just skips a beat

Whenever you say my name I need you with me.

You must admit it, you feel more different everyday.

But in such an exciting way

You are the man for me

Me and you ment to be

I would do anything for you.

I knew staight away (I knew straight away)

On that day

I knew staight away (I knew staight away) away away

You are still my strongest memory

Whenever I close my eyes, I see you clearly.

Everytime my heart just skips a beat.

Whenever you say my name, I need you with me.

You are still my strongest memory

Whenever I close my eyes, I see you clearly.

Everytime my heart just skips a beat.

Whenever you say my name, I need you with me.

~O~O~O~

I looked up at James as we danced, having fun. James really had deflated his head since last year, and was fun to be around. The next time he asked me out, maybe I will say yes.

~O~O~O~

"James really does look like Charlus doesn't he?" I asked Helen, while we were dancing. Charlus, Helen, and I were best friends in primary school, but right before we started secondary school he disappeared. We got a card from him and his wife Emily when we got married, and sent them one when they did, but we haven't seen them since a few years ago while Lily was at school, and we were out for lunch. It was just a fluke meeting, and we haven't been able to get together since.

"You're right Perry, I was thinking that myself earlier, but I doubt that we will ever know." she said, while we warned out daughters dance.

~O~O~O~

"That really was fun Lily." James said as we were walking back up to the castle from Hogsmeade that evening.

"Well after the ceremony, I have to agree with you." I said, and we continued to walk.

"Well maybe you can come to the Christmas party this year." he said, and I shrugged.

"Well maybe, but I think we got invited to some childhood friend of my parent's party this year. But who knows." I said, apparently we were invited to this guy Charlus and his wife's Christmas party.

"Godric, I can't wait for this last week before break to be up." James said, and I nodded.

"Well I'll bet that Alice, Hestia and Gwenog are going to wake me up at some god awful time tomorrow morning so we can go Christmas shopping." I said, and James looked at me.

"I forgot that tomorrow was a Hogsmeade day, I need to go shopping too." he said, and with that we arrived back at the castle.


	8. You know her?

"Hey Mum!" I shouted as I walked inside the house. Although I had been there only a week or so ago, it was still nice to be in the muggle world for a bit.

"Ahhhh, Lily dear, we need to go get you a dress for the Christmas party." My mum said, as a welcome, surprising me.

"When the party?" I asked, surprised that I was going shopping this early, getting into the driver seat of the car, it was nice to be driving again.

"Tonight dear, didn't I tell you?"

"No mum, you didn't"

~O~O~O~

"Hi Rosie!" I said as our house elf greeted me at the door.

"Hello Master James and Sirius sirs!" she squeaked, while I smiled.

"Rosie Posie, how many times do I have to tell you, just James and Sirius, okay?" I said, and Rosie nodded, banishing mine and Sirius's trunks to our room.

"James, Sirius!" my mum said as she came around the corner, smiling, "Can you two help do decorations in the back garden for the party tonight?" she asked, and I nodded, hoping that Lily would be able to come after all.

~O~O~O~

"Time to go Lily!" Dad called from the car, it was time to go to the Christmas party, and I truly hoping that I would by some chance know somebody.

We drove, and drove, and drove some more out into the county side, until we came upon a large manor, normally I wouldn't have noticed it, but it just caught my eye.

"Right here Dad!" I said, and he looked, surprised, and turned onto the winding driveway, where there was only a few cars in the driveway, but we walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Charlus! It's so nice to see you!" My mum said as the door opened, and a man my parents' age, who looked strikingly like James, but with blue eyes instead of hazel.

"Helen, Perry! And you must be Lily, it's so nice to see you, come on inside," he said, and I immediately realized something. We were inside a wizard's home. I noticed the robes Charlus was wearing, and the moving picture. Then I saw two very familiar people.

"Lily! You could come!" James said, running up, Sirius not far behind.

"James, you know her?" his father asked, surprised, while my mother said, "James, I didn't expect you here."

"Yes dad, we go to school together, she is the one who invited me to her sister's wedding." He said, not hearing my mother's question over the din.

"Oh!" my mum said, finally catching on, "You and Emily are magical, that makes a lot of sense…" she began, while James tapped my shoulder.

"Wanna come and get something to eat?" he asked, and I noticed that Sirius had, disappeared.

"Sure," I said, my stomach letting out a telltale grumble, "that definitely sounds like a good idea right now."

"So what do your parents do for a living?" I asked, while we ate.

"Their aurors." He said, and I smiled.

"That's what I want to be." We said at the same time, causing us to crack up.

~O~O~O~

A bit later, Lily and I were strolling through the back garden, just chatting again, and we sat down on one of the stone benches, and she put her head on my shoulder, and we just sat there for a long time, just watching the wind blow through the plants.

After a while, she looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help myself, but I kissed her.

~O~O~O~

I was surprised at first, but when he was about to break off, I deepened the kiss. I could tell he was surprised, but when we did stop, I could tell that I loved him, maybe as much as he had loved me for years.

"Lily, will you go to the first Hogsm…" James started to say, but never got to finish the sentence, because a loud crashing noise, several screams, and several beams of light came from inside, and James and I jumped up, ready to fight.


	9. Dark Spells Hurt, A Lot

We ran inside, our wands grasped tightly in our hands, and we were still not expecting what we saw before us.

"Lily, duck!" James hissed, and I did what he said, just to see a spell the looked like a killing curse go past where my he's had been seconds earlier.

I sent a stunning spell in the direction it came from and aimed another at a masked figure near a guest.

"Expecto Patronum." I heard James whisper, and a stag erupted from his wand. He whispered something to it before it disappeared, and we both jumped up, spotting my parents.

But before I could do anything I felt my back erupt in pain, and the world went black.

~O~O~O~

"Lily!" I shouted when I saw her fall. I sent a stunning spell at the person who cursed her and kneeled down to pick her up. When I put my hands under her back, I almost vomited, I felt something warm and sticky flowing through her dress, blood.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I muttered, scooping Lily up, and trying to figure out what to do.

"James, bring her to St. Mungo's!" I heard my father shout, and I nodded, turning around in a circle and apparating out of my house.

I landed in the crowded waiting room, and as soon as the receptionist saw us appear, she called for a healer.

I waited in the tea room for hours on end, first by myself, then Sirius showed up, then Remus and Alice and Frank, then Hestia and Gwenog, and finally Peter, who was acting like he cast the spell that hit her, but I shrugged it off, he was just worried.

Eventually a healer came in the room and spotted us.

"It seems like Miss Evans will be alright, he back was we welt torn up, and we had to use muggle bandages and stitches as the spell seems to repel magic, but she will be okay. Only one visitor at a time please." he said, and everyone looked at me, as if saying, go James. Which was pretty amusing considering none of them knew about how we kissed last night. Except maybe Sirius, but he was probably too pissed to notice or be was snogging someone himself, so probably not.

When I reached the room she was in, I sat down next to her bed immediately, and started to hold the hand that was next to me.

I just watched her sleep for several hours, until her eyes suddenly opened. She looked around, saw my hand holding hers, and looked at me, before speaking, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Where am I James? And where are my parents, and yours, and everyone else? And..." but before she continued, I just kissed her, relieved that she was talking and conscious.

When we broke apart, she looked at me expectantly and I began to as see her questions.

"We're at St. Mungo's," I said, "you were hit by some nasty spell that cut up your back last night, and I brought you here. I have no idea how our parents are, or the other guests, but Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Hestia, Gwenog and Peter are upstairs in the tearoom, only one guest at a time." I said, and she nodded, yet I could tell she was worried about our families.

"And James, about the question you were asking me last night, yes."

_**A/N: For anyone who is wondering, yes it was Peter who cast the spell, and he felt guilty when he had realized who it had hit, but not enough to do anything, go figure.**_


	10. The End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: So this is the final chapter… :,( And thanks for reading everyone!**_

Lily awoke to find James holding her hand, tears running down his face, silently crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and he looked at her, his eyes puffy and red.

"They killed my parents, yours are fine, but they are dead... gone." he said, and Lily was speechless, and a few tears ran down her face as well. She didn't know his parents well, or for long, but they just seemed so... nice, them being dead was terrible.

"I'm so sorry James." she said, feeling bad. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Lily, it's Voldemort's, and he will be gone one day. Even if I have to see to that myself." he said, a grim determination in his voice.

"I know James, and I will be with you all the way, no matter what."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
